Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments provided herein relate to a system and method for the calculation of the weight and center of gravity (CG) of a product.
Description of the Related Art
Calculation of weight and CG, for large, complex products which include numerous subcomponents is an extremely labor-intensive process. Generally, multiple personnel are given a respective subsection of the complex product, and tasked with determining all relevant calculations for their respective portion. This often results in duplicative work for overlapping parts, or for duplicative parts present in each subsection, because each person is working in isolation on their respective part. Moreover, such an approach may lead to inconsistencies, as different personnel may make different estimates or assumptions, when necessary. Due to the nature of this process, these calculations are rarely—if ever—completed due to budgetary constraints, and for the completed portions, accuracy consistently suffers.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and for software for improving the calculation of weight and CG for a product.